camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunting
Quest= Xanxus wakes up in his section of the forge because of a very annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere. He searches everywhere becoming more agitated by he fact that he can't find where the sound is coming from. Until it hits him and he feels his heart race, he scrambles over to the cabinet where a message is scrolling across the TrackerX' screen. "MONSTER LOCATED! MONSTER LOCATED!" and he cheers his cheer making MiniRow wake up "Xanxus?" it questions. "Row it works! It really worked! It found the Lamia me and Steven killed!" He presses a button and row dispenses a multiflavor lollipop. Which Xanxus puts in his mouth still elated when he grabs Row's stumps and dances with the bot. He rushes to the Camp director quickly explaining the situation and pleading his case to go and find the Lamia now named Piera. The director sits there thinking over the young man's request knowing that with this invention monsters would be on the defensive. Despite this the quest is dangerous and would be extremely taxing on those involved. With some persuading he eventually agrees to late them go asking the young man to be careful. Xanxus looks at him and smiles "I will Alex I promise". |-|General Idea= Xanxus and Steven met on a day that looked like any other, although Xanxus was already well into his project, he and Steven met by chance. The journey into the forest actually looking for trouble and they find it when they encounter a wounded Lamia in the forest. The snake woman put up a good fight but ultimately in the end was defeated by Xanxus and Steven and, that was when Xanxus collected the dust and thus begin in earnest his experiment. |-|End Game= This may lead to the entrapment of high level monsters who have been killed and need to be tracked down again for Revenge, Information (If the monster can speak), Getting a lost item, Etc. They are only tracking a Lamia because they are trying to confirm it is the same Lamia. |-|Questers= Quest Giver: Xanxus Questers: #Xanxus Besta (Hephaestus) #Steven Winterson (Eros) #Oh Min'gyu (Morpheus) #Sylvio Paltara (Thanatos) #Alena Beckenbauer (Cybele) #Blake Yeves (Notus |-|Gifts= The questers will receive blessings from A tomb they raid Xanxus Besta: a rubix cube that has the ability to become an item Xanxus may need but cannot be bigger than two or three times bigger than Xanxus. Despite the scope of the cube it cannot become a firearm of any kind nor can it be used as an explosive. This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but if it doesn't have a source of energy he can not use it as an electronic object. Steven Winterson: A miniature version of the Leo belt worn at the hip that is ,despite it's size, a medium sized storage bin on the inside able to fit small items such as potions, arrow heads, etc. Oh Min'gyu: This is a typical egyptian ceremonial blade, decorated with mystic runes. By looking into it, Ming'yu can sometimes see people's dreams reflected onto the blade, similar to the legendary Katopris which saw possible reflections of the future. Sylvio Paltara: A twining ring with studs on both ends that becomes a double bladed Mirkwood pole arm upon circling the ring with a finger Alena Beckenbauer: The pharaohs dagger. The dagger has hieroglyphics that glows when monsters are around. The more hieroglyphics glowing is the more dangerous a monster is. Blake Yeves: A chakram disc charmed to always return to the thrower and can split into crescent moon shaped halves that can be thrown like a boomerang. |-|Locations= *Camp Half Blood: start of the quest: *New York Airport #Take off and make plane change in Brazil *Brazil #Fight harpies that were disguised in the mist # Quest RolePlay At Camp Xanxus: Right after he gets approval for the quest he rushes over to his cabin grabbing the tracker and the supplies he will need for his journey. As he is packing he types the coordinates into MiniRow who places the signal in Egypt coming from the Sahara desert region of it. When he sees this he puts his sun glasses on and grins "Off to Africa!" checking his outfit he makes his way to the Eros cabin hoping to get Steven to come along for his quest. Though knowing he will need more than just him and Steven to defeat the Lamia this time around. Steven: Steven was lying on his bed when he heard a familiar voice scream outside the cabin. He got up, closing his book and opened the window to look what was hapenning. "Ten? What's up man? What are you so excited about?" he asked in a friendly tone. He remembere his friend from defeating that dreadful Lamia in the forest a few days ago. Steven was dressed only some shorts because of the heat outside so when he opened the window the heat entered the room. He smiled at Xanxus and waited for his response. Blake: The son of Notes was walking back from the camp fire, drenching wet when he saw Steven from his bedroom window talking to another boy. "What's up" Blake said when he reached Steven's window Xanxus: He takes note of the boy and says "Please just one moment" then he turns to Steven. "TrackerX worked my man it worked! I got approved to go on a quest to find the Lamia we fought to make sure the Machine works! I have a question to ask you Steven Winterson! Will you come to Egypt with me?" He says this looking up at his first true friend at camp hopefully knowing he is asking a lot bit asking all the same. Category:Quests Category:RPKingNin